


Letters to Viktor

by Sapphx



Series: Letters to each other [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphx/pseuds/Sapphx
Summary: Yuuri's letters to Viktor while Viktor's in Russia.





	Letters to Viktor

My dear Viktor,

I apologize that I can not be there in Russia. Please keep yourself warm while you're there. It's been okay in Hasetsu, I've been helping around the hot spring. I also been practicing at Yuuko's skating rink and Minako been helping me a lot. How's Yuri and his skating? How about the other skaters and Yakov? I miss you too, my Viktor. Hasetsu been boring and lonely without you. My mother was worrying about you. She's wonders if you're eating enough. Are you eating enough? God.. Viktor I miss hearing you voice, I miss your hugs, I miss kissing you. It's hard to sleep at night without your body next to me. I miss hearing your 'I love you's. Viktor, please come back soon. I love you so much, Viktor.

Love, Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoys this! Please give me constructive criticism. You can find me on my Tumblr: tokyo-flower


End file.
